quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Islamic Front
The Islamic Front is an Islamic terrorist organization dedicated to instigating attacks with the basis of Islamic or Islamist motivations or goals. The group has been known to orchestrate and claim responsibility of several terrorism related incidents around the globe. History The Islamic Front, which was formerly lead by Hamza Kouri, is a terrorist organization whose main goal is to spread terror across the globe. Presumably headquartered in the United States, the group regularly claims responsibility for terror attacks that they have no connection to. The terrorist organization also brainwashes and indoctrinates troubled individuals. Charlie Price, for example, was one of these notable individuals who was influenced by members of the group and he attempted to raid his former high school using firearm weapons. As a response, his mother, Miranda Shaw, had him incarcerated in a juvenile detention. Months later, after he is released from detention, it was revealed that members of the Islamic Front harmed Miranda as well as Charlie. However, hurting Charlie was later revealed to be a ruse in order to gain information about the FBI Academy at Quantico. In order to gain intel on the group, the FBI had two of its recruits, Nimah and Raina Amin, infiltrate the cell, posing as associates of the group. Days later, the Islamic Front co-ordinated an attack. Although they infiltrated the place and almost killed a few of its inhabitants, Liam O'Connor, Shelby Wyatt, and Caleb Haas, Drew Perales managed to kill the remaining assailants and as a result, their plan failed. The lead member of the unit, Derrick, later located Charlie, Miranda, and Raina at his house and held the three at gunpoint. After telling Raina that he is a true Muslim, Derrick has Charlie kill Miranda, still holding the three at gunpoint. However, Charlie suddenly shoots Derrick in the chest and is later taken out by his mother and a sniper. It was later revealed by Liam that Charlie died from his injuries. Months later, after graduating from Quantico, the Amin twins were assigned to infiltrate the Islamic Front unit which was led by Hamza Kouri. The twins formulated a plan during their mission; swapping each other every Friday. During the operation, Nimah eventually slept with the terrorist leader in an attempt to gain intel on the cell's upcoming planned attacks. As Nimah discovered that the cell was planning to detonate an American landmark, she travelled to numerous places, including Grand Central terminal, to see if Hamza or other members were present at the site. After the Grand Central explodes and kills 132 people, the FBI began to suspect Alex Parrish, Simon Asher, Shelby, and Nimah and Raina as the bomber. After finding surveillance of one of the twins at the site two days before the explosion, Alex and Simon secretly confront Raina, who reveals that ever since graduating from Quantico, the two went undercover with the organization. After swapping the two, Nimah admits that she was the one who was at the site, warning the two that the cell may have been behind the attack. Moments later, the FBI raids Raina's apartment, arresting Shelby Wyatt and Simon in the process. After successfully rescuing the two twins, Ryan is shot in the chest by Kouri, leading to a brief gunfight between the FBI and the Islamic Front. As a response, Alex shoots Kouri in the chest three times and the other members at the house are also killed. Even though the FBI managed to undermine the lead cell, it is assumed that the terrorist group remained active. Almost a year and a half later, the group claimed responsibility for dozens of international terror attacks including a bomb explosion in Surabaya, Indonesia, a mall bombing in Cleveland, Ohio, as well as hostage crisis at the G-20 Summit in New York. It is later revealed that the bombing in Surabaya was perpetrated by Leigh Davis, a member of the AIC, a rogue intelligence faction within the Central Intelligence Agency. The hostage crisis was perpetrated by a terrorist group called the Citizens Liberation Front, who initiated the crisis in an attempt to identify the true instigators of the crisis, members of the AIC as well as a shadow group within the U.S. government. Two years after the Quantico crisis, Shelby Wyatt found a report that the terrorist group was infiltrated by a CIA operative, who was later killed in a staged car accident by Dayana Mampasi and Mike Murray, members of the AIC, in Surabaya, Indonesia. Known Associates * Hamza Kouri (Leader) * Derrick * Kamran Tahan † * Anthony † * Jay † * Noah † * Charlie Price † (Briefly) * Nimah Amin (Undercover) * Raina Amin (Undercover) * Unnamed CIA Operative † (Undercover) * Unknown number of terrorists Known Attacks * Raid at the FBI Academy * Bomb Attack in Surabaya, Indonesia (claimed responsibility) * 2018 Hostage Crisis (claimed responsibility) * Mall bombing in Cleveland, Ohio (claimed responsibility) Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Villains Category:Group Category:Terrorist Group Category:Rogue Groups